Archie x unleashed
by kahunaangelica
Summary: What would happen if the Sonic x, Archie Sonic universes and Sonic unleashed were mushed together? Total chaos. Love, Werehogs, and pregnancy as well. Sonally, KnuxXJulie-su, TailsXMina, ShadowXRouge.
1. Chapter 1

It has been awhile since the Metarex thing, everyone is back home. Amy is walking down a dirt road to Sonic's place wanting to say Hi and ask if he has seen Knuckles around. Knuckles hasn't stopped by for awhile but considering a wind gyre is keeping storm around the area of Angel island there was no way he could glide off without being blown across the planet. She walked up to the door and opened it since Sonic doesn't lock his door. "Sonic you here," Amy said. She heard a bang coming from his room. She ran to Sonic's room and opened the door. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Sonic and a chipmunk wearing a blue vest and boots were kissing each other, her shocked turned to anger at the sight of this. "," Amy screamed angrily. Sonic looked up from the kiss to see her, "Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously. "Oh who is this?" said the chipmunk. "O-o-o-o-o-oh this is Amy, S-s-sally, my girl friend. B-b-b-by that I m-mean girl who is a friend. A-a-amy this is Sally Acorn my g-g-g-girlfriend, the dating girlfriend, Oh jesus why did I say that?," Sonic stuttered putting his hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, you look tense," asked Sally putting her hand on his shoulder, big mistake. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM," shouted Amy pulling out her hammer, this is not going to end well.

Sonic stood in between Amy and Sally preventing Amy from doing anything crazy. "Now Amy, let's not be rash," he said. "I thought you were my boyfriend, Sonic. We went on a date," she said. "'A date' as in the singular. That doesn't automatically make you my girlfriend. You have to go on multiple dates for that and we only went on 1, 1!" Sonic replied, "Now put the hammer down and let's talk as adults." Amy put down her hammer and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Amy I bet you are wondering why I'm dating Sally over you, not that you are not pretty or I don't like you, but there is a good reason. I was running and smacked into Sally by mistake, I apologized by taking her to the diner where we got to know each other and how much in common we have. When I took her home she kissed me, then I kissed back. Then we went out again and again then we started going steady as boyfriend girlfriend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but if it's any consolation Tails and Chris don't know. Amy, if you're mad I'll understand but I really happy with Sally and I hope you can understand that," said Sonic.

Amy sighed, "I understand, Sonic. I just want you to be happy." "Now that this is over, why did you come here?" Sonic asked. "I was going to ask you if you have seen Knuckles, I haven't seen him in awhile and I'm worried," said Amy. "Nope, but I think that storm raging around Angel island is over so we should be seeing him soon," Sonic replied. The phone then rang and Sonic got up to get it. "You know since I'm now Sonic's girlfriend, do you think we can be friends? I can tell you care a lot about him and you seen really nice. I think my friends would like you, too," said Sally. "Well I could use more girl friends," replied Amy.

"Great, you'd love Julie-su and Mina," said Sally. "I think you'd like my best friend Cream and her Chao Cheese," replied Amy, "I love Chao," said Sally. Sonic walked back in, "That was Chris. Knuckles and Tails are at his workshop and they have something they want to show us," said Sonic. The trio took off to Chris' place which wasn't very far from Sonic's place.

When they were finally at Chris' workshop they saw what he meant. A pink female echidna wearing teal boots, yellow belt, and teal and black top was standing next to Knuckles and a yellow mongoose with purple hair wearing a black hair band and tank top, green gloves and boots, khakis, black and purple shorts was standing next to Tails. "Hey Julie-su, hey Mina," said Sally. "Hey Sally," said the 2. "Sally you know these 2?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, their my best friends."


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining the whole story on to Chris and the others (the others including the recently arrived Cream, Cheese and Vanilla and Chris' human friends), Tail and Knuckles explained how they met her friends Julie-su and Mina. Julie-su was from a group of echidnas in a mysterious part of the world and left to see the world, that and her butt munch half siblings Kragok and Lien-da kicked her out of the house. She wandered the world until there was a storm and sought shelter on Angel island. She ran into Knuckles who attacked her but when she was revealed to be a good fighter, not a thief and an echidna (she was wearing a hooded cloak) she was welcomed as a guest. As the storm rage around Angel island for a long time the 2 got to know each other very well and eventually decided to date.

For Tails and Mina it was a different story, Tails was carrying some boxes of machine parts and tripped into Mina and she helped him out. They touched hands and when they looked into each other's eyes they felt a connection. Tails apologized by showing her his workshop when it started to get dark. While in his workshop they got close and continued to see each other until they realized they were dating each other as well. Tails was a little on edge about this because of the whole Cosmo thing, Mina told him that although his friend who felt like more than a friend was gone she would always be alive in his heart. She also told him that it was okay to move on, love doesn't die it is just reborn and takes form as new love. This made Tails both happy and sad, but finally let him move on with his life, it would have been what Cosmo wanted.

"Wow, we are all dating," said Sally. "Those had to be the most romantic things I've ever heard," sobbed Amy. "Wow I can't believe it," said Sonic, "That there are other echidnas, me either," replied Knuckles. "No that you have a girlfriend," replied Sonic, "HEY, I CAN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. I'VE JUST NEVER MET ANYONE LIKE JULIE-SU," screamed Knuckles. "That is amazing that there are other echidnas in the world, I've never seen another echidna besides Knuckles," said Cream. "Yeah, there are a lot of echidnas, we just live in a very inaccessible place. We do leave, it's not like we can't defend ourselves or it's illegal for us to leave," said Julie-su.

The light then started to turn orange as the sun started to set, "Hey the sun is setting. Why don't we all go and watch it?" said Francis. Sonic kind of shuttered at the thought of that. "Oh no thank you. I've got to get going," said Sonic nervously and rushed out the door. "That's weird, what's his problem?" asked Chris just as the sun went below the horizon. The group heard a scream from outside and rushed to the source. They found Sonic doubled over in pain a few hundred yards from the workshop, "SONIC," they yelled. "Stay back, please," he replied. "Why?" asked Knuckles, "Because I'm afraid of what I might do to you," growled Sonic, "If I hurt anyone I'm sorry." Then he let out a howl of pain that sounded animalistic then normal.

His blue fur turned dark blue grey and grew longer, his peach skin turned light blue as well and his quills grew white tips and he grew a white patch of fur over his bald spot and grows white fur around his wrists. His ears pointed into, brow lowered, and fangs sprouted from his lengthened muzzle. His muscles grew larger around his chest, his hands grew larger and burst out of his gloves and revealed long claws and his feet burst out of shoes and revealed large paws with sharp claws. Finally he grew taller than most of the animals there, tall enough to stare the humans (not the Helen she was in a wheelchair) right in the eyes. Sonic was panting from the transformation, Chris took a few steps forward "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic looked at Chris, a very angry stare on his face and then lifted his head and howled. Sonic then launched himself at his friends only for Knuckles to tackle and wrestle with him. Sonic then swiped Knuckles across the face causing the echidna to yelp in pain, then he grabbed Knuckles with one fist and was about to bite him. "Sonic, stop!" shouted Sally running up to him, Sonic looked at her and dropped Knuckles. "This isn't you Sonic. You are not a monster, you're my boy friend. We've been dating for months, I love you," she continued, this caught his attention, well everyone attention is a better statement. Sonic eyes then widened and he began to whine like a dog and back off. He then ran off into the forest, "Sonic, what's wrong?" Sally asked herself falling to her knees, crying. Vanilla walked over to Sally and tried to comfort her, "He probably left because he didn't want to hurt you." Sally got up, "Well whatever the reason we have to find him and help him."


	3. Chapter 3

Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chris all went out searching for Sonic the whole night until they found him in the woods just after dawn, well Shadow and Rouge (who are dating) did. He was exhausted since he'd been running all night and was slower because of the transformation. Sonic wasn't exactly happy to see his friends since he thought they would poke and prod him with experiments. He tried to get up (he was a hedgehog now) and run away but it was more like a limping wobble then a run. His friends including Rouge and Shadow caught up with him quickly and subdued him, holding down his limbs. "Sonic calm down," said Chris. "No leave me alone. You know my secret," shouted Sonic.

He then got a second wind and was strong enough to break free but only for a moment. Sonic was then dog piled by everyone and then started to calm down and turned submissive. He let his friends carry him to the tornado, take him back to Chris' workshop and place him on a medical table. Sally was there to greet her boyfriend, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest and he stroked her soft fur. "Sonic, what happened last night?" Chris asked. Sonic looked into the eyes of his friends took off one of his gloves and showed a bite mark on his hand.

"I was running one night after Sal and I were dating and something attacked me. All I got was a bite on the hand and I did not get a good look at what bit me. About a week later I turned into that creature, a werehog. In legend it is a monster that resembles a buff beast like hedgehog and it can turn other hedgehogs into werehogs. I think that's what attacked me. I told no one because I was afraid of losing my friends, you guys are all the most important people in my life," said Sonic. "Why did you run after I told you I love you?" asked Sally not looking up, she sounded like she was crying. "Because I love you Sal. I didn't want you to see me like a monster. Sometimes I have self control other times I don't and I didn't want to hurt you," replied Sonic.

Sally looked up at Sonic, her blue eyes were full of tears. "Why you crying?" asked Sonic. "Because, you're a father, I'm pregnant," she replied. The room went completely and total silence on that last word, "Oh my god," is what everyone said and when I mean everyone I'm mean everyone, Sonic, Chris, Knuckles, Cheese, Cream, Amy, Mina, Tails, Julie-su, Shadow, Rouge, the flickies outside the window, Vanilla. Every last one of them just stood there, jaws a gape when Sally said those 2 little words. "Haven't you ever heard of abstinence," said Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow, "You do realize we've been intimate," replied their respective girlfriends.

There were a lot of questions that had to be answered especially about Sally not just Sonic. How long had she known about the pregnancy and when did Sonic turn werehog. Okay so just hose 2 questions. Sonic turned werehog about a week ago and Sally found out she was pregnant last night and is a little over a week pregnant so the baby wasn't affected by Sonic's werehogness. Chris immediately ran tests on Sonic to find out how to cure him. He advised Sonic that is he does have an episode of no control during the night he should stay in a cage so he doesn't harm Sally or his unborn child. Sonic and Sally were not to worried about not being married and having a child because in their world marriage was a formality so it was an option if you wanted it or not. No one minded if you had a family and weren't married. Though it did bug Chris and his friends alittle because everyone who had children were married so it felt weird that Sonic wasn't going to marry the woman carrying his child. It was not long after that that the other females (not Cream, Vanilla or Amy) were with child as well which was a problem because Sonic might bring harm to the children unknowingly if he was ever to escape his cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was depressed. He feared for how his friends thought of him and especially Sally. He loved her more than anything and would be crushed if his unbalanced sense of self-control would affect her and his child. He just wanted to find a place to hide himself away, away from his friends and his "wife" Sally so they would be safe from his dark side. Sonic knew that somewhere inside of him there was a monster that wanted to kill and eat those he held close to him and he didn't want to lose anymore of his friends, especially to himself.

Sonic was sitting on the couch staring at the floor when his "wife" came in. Sally had grown in the stomach area for she was over 3 month and a half pregnant with Sonic's child, "It's almost sunset," she said sadly. "Okay," replied her "husband." He got into the cage that was built by Tails and Chris and it had multiple fail-safes if Sonic tried to escape. If he tried to rip the ceiling off it would drop glue that would paste him to the floor and not break until a chemical was sprayed onto it. If tried to tear the door off then the door would electrify and stun him. If he went for the bars, walls would come down and knockout gas released. The cage was large enough for him to move around in.

Sonic got into the cage and sat in the center of it. When the sun went down he transformed but he looked slightly different than the last time he changed. His tail was longer and bushy like a dog, his quills and fangs were longer and he was taller by at 6 inches. Sally saw this and went to the phone to call Tails and Chris to see this. While the 2 were coming over Sally walked over to the cage. "Sonic are you in there, it's me," she said, Sonic nodded. He walked over to her and lay down on his belly close to the bars. She put her hand through the bars and stroked his quills, this caused him to purr.

Sally was really upset seeing such a free spirit in a cage like this, but Sally knew that Sonic would freed from this form soon because Tails was almost done with the formula. She felt sad for Sonic. She knew him very well and she noticed his behavior in the last few months. His eyes showed how upset and depressed he was, it was enough to make a guy who had never been sad in his whole life shed a tear. It almost felt like the story of Theseus and the Minotaur, Sonic being the Minotaur. Except the Minotaur knew nothing about what the sun or sky looked like or what the wind felt like on his skin. But it still was one of the saddest tales of all sad tales. She wanted to see Sonic happy again, for it would make her happy and she hadn't been very happy since that first day of seeing Sonic in that form. Her friends tried hard to cheer her up, but it only worked a little. But she knew that Tails would be done any day now with the cure, and she knew that the baby would come any day now to but that didn't help much either because which would come first, the cure or the child.

Tails and Chris got to the house and saw the changes in Sonic, how he was taller and only slightly more bestial in appearance. "He looked like this when he changed didn't he?" asked Tails, Sally nodded. Tails took a syringe out of the case (like an old doctor's case, back when doctor's used to make house calls) he was holding and approached the cage, "Sonic can you hold out your arm I need some blood to see if anything has changed in it," asked the fox. Sonic did what he was told and held his arm out. Tails stuck the needle in while Chris set up a small computer and other equipment. Tails put the blood in test tube and brought over to the computer and stuck it in a chemical analyzer. The test results came back and showed no signs of any further mutation. But that did not satisfy them and Tails brought out a portable scanner. He scanned Sonic's genetic makeup and everything else that would make these changes and found nothing.

"I'm sorry Sally, but there is absolutely nothing different with Sonic's genetic makeup. I guess this was just latent or something but don't worry the cure should be ready soon and Sonic will never change into a werehog for as long as he shall live," said Chris. While they were talking Sonic started to get very angry for no reason, because they didn't know it was the beast that was within him, the very one that was the reason he had to be in that cage. Sonic took aim at the bars on the far side of the cage and smashed them before the fail-safe could react and tranquilize. Before his friends and "wife" could react the werehog had tore a hole straight through the wall and out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic ran out into the night, not knowing or caring where he was going. His nose said to just run in that direction and you'll find prey. His friends and "wife" were shocked at what just happened.

They went to the hole in the wall and observed the werehog disappearing into the forest. "Come on, we have to warn the others. The werehog is known for attacking those he holds close to his heart and the others are very close to him. Plus that and Mina, Julie-Su and Rouge are a pregnant, Sonic my kill them and the babies," shouted Tails.

"Come on Sally I'll get you to my place, you'll be safe there from Sonic. Tails, I'll get Sally to the lab and finish up the cure, keep me posted on the search," said Chris picking up Sally bridal style.

"I don't need protection from Sonic," said Sally angrily. "Sally, I know you love Sonic but he isn't himself right now and if he does not snap out of it at any point in time he might kill you and the baby.

Sonic is my best friend and I don't want to see the look on his face when I tell him he hurt or killed you or even try to explain that to him," replied Chris running to his car. Tails flew off and called all of his friends and warned them that Sonic was out of his cage. "Understood Tails," said Knuckles getting off the phone with his fox friend.

He went into the burrow he dug for Julie-Su and himself so he would no longer have to sleep outside. He ran into the living room where Julie-Su was watching a comedy talk show and eating a sandwich with pickles, bell peppers, lettuce, and peanut butter on it.

She looked different, her stomach, like her best friends, was rounder. "Julie, I just got of phone with Tails. Sonic got of his cage and is on the loose. We have to find a place to hide, he might attack us," he said. "Oh no, I don't think will be necessary," said Julie-Su who had a startled look on her face, "Why," Knuckles asked. Julie-Su pointed behind him and Knuckles turned to see Sonic standing right behind him.

"Julie-Su, hide. I'm going to take this outside," exclaimed Knuckles grabbing Sonic and launching himself out of the hole into the wide open. He and his mutant friend began to wrestle with Sonic barely winning. "Sonic, I know you're in there. Don't do this, I know you don't want to," shouted Knuckles.

Sonic froze in his tracks and got up off of Knuckles and started to clutch his head. Sonic began to howl, roar and scream then he fell over on his side. "Yes that's it. Fight it Sonic, fight it with all you got buddy," said Knuckles. But it didn't work.

Sonic began to stop kicking and turning. He got up on all fours and looked Knuckles in the eyes. Knuckles looked back into Sonic's and only saw rage and anger. These were not the eyes that Knuckles remembered.

Sonic then lunged at Knuckles, fangs and claws bared but he was stopped. Tails had swooped down out of nowhere and slapped Sonic in the face with his twin tails. Sonic fell back and rolled for several yards. He looked up at his friends and ran off again, "I'll go after him, Knuckles. You stare here and watch over Julie-Su and call me if you see him again," said Tails.

"Okay," replied Knuckles as Tails flew off after his best friend. "Poor Sonic," he said to himself when Tails was gone. "OH DEAR GOD, NOT NOW," yelled Julie-Su from the burrow. "Julie-Su," shouted Knuckles hopping back into the burrow, he could not believe what was happening when he got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails was flying over the forest searching for Sonic but saw nothing until he heard a scream. He flew towards the scream to see Shadow wrestling with Sonic protecting Rouge, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla from him. Tails dive-bombed his best friend.

He kept striking and striking saying at the same time, "Why are you protecting Cream, Cheese and Vanilla, too?" asked Tails. "I was in the area, walking with Rouge to help induce birth because I heard that light exercise helps with that sort of thing. Then you called and I saw that the Rabbits and that Chao were walking home from the store and was trying to get them so place safe when he attacked," replied Shadow who was trying to pin Sonic.

"Well don't worry I called for back up which should be here soon, they were taking care of hiding Mina. They should be here soon," said Tails. He was right about the back up. Out of nowhere the Chaotix attacked Sonic, pinning him.

"We got your message," said Charmy. "The Chaotix at your service, Tails. Don't worry we got something to even the playing field, Espio now," said Vector. The chameleon pulled a syringe out of hammer space and stuck it into Sonic. Sonic let out a howl of pain when the needle went in. Espio ignored Sonic's thrashes as he pushed the plunger down and injected the liquid into Sonic. Sonic struggles became very sluggish until he fell asleep fully.

"Okay, Chris we got Sonic subdued. How is the cure coming? How's Sally?" said Tails into his cell phone. "The cure is ready, bring him over. Sally is fine, she is feeling some cramps but that's probably the baby kicking or Braxston Hicks contractions," Chris replied. "Okay the cure for sonic is ready. Let's get him over to Chris' place. How's Mina, where is she?" asked Tails. "Don't worry about her, she is at Amy's house right now," replied Espio.

"How is Sally?" asked Vanilla. "She is fine. She is with Chris but she has a few cramps but those are probably Braxston Hicks contractions," replied Tails. "What are those, does it mean the baby is coming?" asked Cream. "No, it doesn't Cream. Sometimes women who are pregnant feel are pains that women feel during pregnancy that don't apply to the baby being born."

"It's just another part about pregnancy such as mood swings or cravings," explained Tails as they carried Sonic towards Chris' house, which wasn't far from where they were. "You know now that say that, I think I'm having those, too," said Rouge who wasn't helping because she was pregnant and you couldn't lift stuff while pregnant.

The group finally got Sonic to Chris' home and onto a metal table. "I have the cure right here," said Chris holding up a large pill the size of a blueberry, Sally was standing next to him clutching her stomach, "I think I'm going to sit down for second or two," she said. "Me to sister, I'm not feeling to hot myself," said Rouge and they both sat down in chairs with Vanilla and Cream. Chris went over to Sonic and opened his mouth as Sonic was slowly beginning to wake up.

Chris put the pill into Sonic mouth, closed it, covered it with his hand and rubbed Sonic's throat to try and get the pill to go down his throat. Sonic struggled a little but the pill went down the throat and worked instantly. Sonic thrashed as his muzzle shrunk, teeth went back to normal, claws receded, feet and hands returned to normal, quills, fur and tail shrunk back, and fur turned to normal color.

Sonic got up and looked at himself all over. Then he looked at his friends, "I'm back to normal, you have no idea what this means to me," said Sonic giving Tails and Chris big hugs, just then the phone rang and Shadow answered it for Chris. "Um, I'd hate to break up this touching moment but that was Amy and Knuckles. They're at the hospital, Julie-Su and Mina have just gone into labor," said Shadow.

"What," said everyone simultaneously, "They aren't the only ones, Sally and Rouge are, too," said Vanilla gesturing to Sally and Rouge who were on the floor. "OH MY GOD, WE'RE DADS," said Shadow and Sonic at the same time. They wasted no time getting their friends to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

They all raced to the hospital with the still groggy Sonic and 2 pregnant females in tow. When they got to the hospital Tails checked in Rouge and Sally and the nurses took them away. While there Tails asked where Mina's room was and left to join his "wife." Sonic went with Sally and Shadow with Rouge.

Amy was waiting for them in the waiting room. "Can you believe it that Mina, Sally, Rouge, and Julie-Su are all going to be parents at the same time? What are the odds?" she asked as the others sat down. "Slim to none," said Chris.

The group waited in the waiting room anxious to see the children of their close friends. "Mama, where do babies come from?" asked Cream to Vanilla. Vanilla was a little nervous at this question but still answered it sort of, "Well Cream, babies come from their mother's belly," said Vanilla nervously.

The next question was not something that Cream or Charmy were ready for, "How do they get there?" asked Cream and Charmy. "I'll tell you when you are older," replied Vanilla. "Chris, Espio, you're smart, how do babies get inside their mothers?" said Charmy hovering near Chris and Espio.

Chris and Espio looked at each other, "Well you see Charmy, that is not a an easy question to answer, but we are going to have to go with Vanilla's answer and hold that information back for awhile," replied Espio. "Aww, man," said Charmy, "But I want to know nooooooooooooooowwwwwwww," he began to buzz around saying now over and over again. Thankfully some doctors walked up and interrupted the rant.

"Hello we are the ones that delivered the children of your friends. We've come to escort you to the ward they are in right now. We'd like to inform you that the babies and the echidnas egg are all healthy and the parents are waiting to see you," said one of the doctors, a tall deer. They led the group down a few hallways towards the ward Sally, Mina, Julie-Su and Rouge were all in.

"The doctor said egg. Doesn't he mean baby echidna?" said Amy. "Echidnas are monotremes, which means they're mammals that lay eggs. The doctor wasn't making any mistake," replied Chris, "From what Julie-Su said about echidna births, the egg will hatch in 3 days." "I wonder if the kids are boys or girls, or how many for each couple?" said Vector curiously.

They finally got to the ward where the new parents were and the doctors pointed to the room they were all in. They stepped inside to see Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and Shadow sitting in chairs next to their respective "wives." In each of the non-monotremes were 2 bundles of blankets and by the echidnas was a large egg in a glass incubator to keep it warm. As their friends got closer they saw that the bundles were moving and you could here small squeals.

They went around to see the kids, all but Knuckles and Julie-Su has twins, fraternal to be exact. Sonic and Sally had a son who looked like his father as in being a blue hedgehog and a daughter that was a brown chipmunk. Tails and Mina had a son who was a two tailed yellow fox like his father and a yellow mongoose with purple hair like her mother. Rouge and Shadow had a white bat daughter and black hedgehog with red streaks son. Since the echidnas had an egg you couldn't tell the gender.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic and Sally had named their son Manik and their daughter Sonia. Shadow and Rouge's children were named Shade the hedgehog and Angelic (pronounced Angelique) the bat. Mina and Tails' children were named Melody because of Mina's great singing and Skye because Tails could fly. Knuckles and Julie-Su hadn't named their child because they had no idea what gender it was.

It was 3 days until Knuckles and Julie-Su's egg hatched and it was an amazing sight. The mothers had to rest in the hospital a few days because they were exhausted from the births, especially since all but Julie-Su had twins. It was about time for the mothers to leave and they were waiting for their "husbands" and friends to check them out and bring them home.

It was about 7:00 in the morning when the egg began to wobble. The mothers were still asleep each sleeping beside their newborn child when the calm was broken by a sound. Julie-Su was the first to wake up and noticed that her egg was starting to shake. "Oh my god, the egg," she said pointing to it. Their friends walked in to see them and also noticed that the egg was shaking.

The group watched in awe as the egg began to move more and cracks began to form. They all got closer, gathering around the incubator and by all I meant all. Even the other mothers got up to see the egg hatch. The cracks got larger and then something poked out of a hole in the egg, it was a small hand. The hand then retreated and then another hole appeared, this time a nose and it was sniffing the air.

The crowd of friends watched as the shell became completely riddle with cracks and holes where either a hand or a foot or a nose had poked out. Finally with one large crack, which attracted the attention of a passing nurse, the egg split in 2 and revealed the small puggle (baby echidna). The nurse, a dog, saw the small puggle and brought the parents a blanket and wrapped it in the blanket.

"Here's your child, it's a girl," she said handing the puggle to her mother. Julie-Su looked at the small face, she looked like her mother with the bangs but had her fathers color, "Aw Knuckles, she's beautiful." "Well now, what will you be naming her?" said the nurse pulling out her notepad, ready to sign the name. "Lara-Su," said the echidnas in unison looking down at the smiling infant.

The friends left with the children, ready to start a new life. This was good and bad for some of them. Good for Tails to help him move on from Cosmo and Amy to move on from Sonic, because in life you can't stay tied to one person who you once loved. Sometimes when you lose that loved one, it is best to move on and find new love. But it was bad because Amy still loved Sonic and Sonic knew that so he did something extraordinarily kind, he made her the godmother/babysitter of his twins.

This was also good for Knuckles, it helped realize that a pack does better than a lone wolf. Shadow also changed, he became less cold and more inviting then he used to be. Though Rouge didn't change a bit, she still was a thief but she learned that you can love a diamond because it is beautiful but a person can return that love.

Sonic took sometime to get back to his old self after the werehog. He didn't go out at night for a run as often but when he finally got over it he ran like nobodies business. But he was willing to slow down for his family and realized an adventure can happen where ever you are, even at home.


End file.
